


bleed your magnifigence

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Autofellatio, Creampie, Feels, Feminization, Group Sex, Introspection, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Partners, OT9 - Freeform, Polyamory, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Rose has him. They have him.
Relationships: Kira Izuru/Visored (Bleach)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	bleed your magnifigence

**Author's Note:**

> I abused the italics button more than Kira's butt. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach'. Kubo would never forgive this monstrosity.

Could he speak, he would praise Rose, he would. Kensei has his voice, kissing him breathless, and allowing him to taste _.  _ Everyone’s been  _ pouring  _ inside him with finger, tongue, and cock, leaving him utterly loose and messy. Kensei will be the last one -- he always is, drilling through everyone else’s come, and burying his face into the dip of Izuru's neck. 

Hachi moves  _ slow,  _ caging them in with his massive form; he’s always been one for admiring other people. Love and Lisa are the same, doting on the large man, behind and between his legs, tugging and kissing the impressive length he  _ still  _ can't fit inside. Mashiro bounces around the show, praising Hachi for fitting  _ so well in our soul reaper!  _ and instructing Izuru  _ clench on him, I want to see him cream your pussy.  _

Shinji’s no help either; contorted and focused on his own leaking cock. Sex always turns him into a show-off and he’s been eager to display these new skills. Hiyori tries, and sometimes she can keep him in check. He’s grinning salaciously around his cock, and he knows it must come from her. Hiyori's keeping him exposed, using something from the human world, something he’s too frightened to attempt, content with watching as she spews commands and hurt, curling her fingers against his prostate and turning him into a mewling mess.

_ I love you. I understand now, I understand this is love, real and beautiful, the thing Gin always dangled,  _ and he’s no longer here.  _ Rose  _ has him.  _ They  _ have him. Yet, Gin has a grasp on his voice, and he’s stronger than Kensei, bigger than Hachi, far more possessive, far meaner than the creatures living inside the people laying claim to his body. 

Everyone watches him draw the word wherever he can reach. 

They know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a bookmark/comment/kudos as these feed me.


End file.
